¿Sabes qué es un Nargle?
by Lady Luna Stiles
Summary: Ella era la lógica, él el orgullo. Convencidos por Luna, se verán envueltos en situaciones extrañas e inimaginables, que los harán saber qué es estar chiflado... Por una causa noble. Quizás un nargle los haga cambiar de parecer. "Hay algo más allá de toda lógica, algo sin ciencia ni razón. Algo tan simple como ver volar una mariposa, algo tan puro como el latir de un corazón".
1. Trato hecho

**¡Hola, dramioneros! Lo prometido ha llegado, y antes de julio. ¡En tu cara, calendario!**

**Ok, espero les guste este fanfic, es apenas el segundo que escribo y el primer dramione que he creado. Va especialmente dedicado a Mery Malfoy Black. Sí, lo sé, linda, me tardé una eternidad, pero aquí está mi creación, espero no meter la pata :). Es un fic sobre lo que sucedió en el sexto libro durante el tiempo que Hermione se quedó sola en Navidad. No puede considerarse spoiler porque realmente no sé qué hizo o a dónde fue la chica en la verdadera historia.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y orgullosamente admito que es propiedad de la asombrosa J.K Rowling. ¡Yo sólo sueño con ser como ella!**

**Y lo siguiente:**

**Negrita: Yo.**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

Normal: la historia.

**Comenzemos.**

_**¿Sabes qué es un nargle?**_

Capítulo 1

Trato hecho

El Sol se alzaba sobre las enormes torres de Hogwarts, intentando en vano hacerse notar entre las espesas nubes que bloqueaban el cielo. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría los terrenos del colegio, y una fina nevada caía lentamente. El frío envolvía el antes cálido y familiar ambiente de los pasillos, invitando a los alumnos a quedarse en sus dormitorios, acurrucados en la suavidad de sus camas.

Era un día de invierno; uno de esos días de vacaciones en los que lo mejor era sentarse cerca de la chimenea, leer un buen libro, tomar chocolate caliente o simplemente dormir, sin preocuparse de las tareas ni de los deberes mágicos que Snape... O bien, los profesores solían asignar para torturar a los estudiantes.

Sí, una mañana hermosa; hermosa, bella y preciosa...

... Arruinada por cierto chico rubio platino.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Últimamente, a Draco Malfoy le gustaba quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones para... Bueno, para fastidiar. Esa mañana su primera víctima fue un pequeño niño de primer curso, quien no atendió lo suficientemente rápido a la orden del Slytherin y acabó siendo aplastado por las dos torres humanas que Malfoy tenía por guardaespaldas: Grabbe y Goyle.

-Adoro el dulce sonido de un Gryffindor siendo atropellado -dijo Draco, más que para sus amigos, para él mismo.

Los dos mastodontes simplemente asintieron torpemente.

-¿Pero saben qué me gusta más? -la voz del rubio tomó un tono que sólo reservaba especialmente para burlarse de una sola persona.

Grabbe y Goyle no respondieron, a lo que Malfoy prosiguió:

-El dulce sufrimiento de una sangre sucia.

En medio de aquel hermoso bosque que Harry y sus amigos solían frecuentar, se escuchó el suave sonido de un libro al cerrarse. No era extraño escucharlo durante las clases de Historia de la Magia, sobre todo cuando tu profesor es un viejo fantasma que siempre olvida tu nombre, pero... La persona que cerró ese magnífico libro, era la menos esperada. Cualquiera se hubiera extrañado, muchos se hubieran creído locos, pocos (los fans de la biblioteca) se desmayarían, pero nadie lo creería.

Dejar un libro a medio leer no era propio de Hermione Granger.

-Ufff -suspiró la chica.

Pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Hacía varios días que no era la misma. Desde que la loca, mimada, creída, cursi, estúpida... Ejem... Desde que Lavender Brown comenzó a entrometerse en sus relaciones de amistad, todo se había venido abajo. ¿Por qué? Sólo unas cuantas razones.

RAZÓN 1: Siempre que hablaba con sus amigos, Lavander aparecía de repente a desviar la conversación hacia ella misma.

RAZÓN 2: Se había robado al recién descubierto amor de su vida.

RAZÓN 3: Al llevarse a Ron, también se fue Harry.

RAZÓN 4: La amistad entre ella y Ron se había quebrantado.

RAZÓN 5: Ya ni podía pensar con claridad.

Y así podía seguir con razones, pero no quería arruinarse el día. Todo esto era la causa de que hubiera perdido el interés en la pasión que la había acompañado fielmente desde temprana edad: la lectura. Pero en cierto modo había sido bueno, ahora tenía más tiempo para estar sola y pensar, además de ver la belleza de las cosas...

Mmmm... Ahora que lo veía bien, ese bosque en el que estaba era muy bello. Hermione se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol enorme, y a su alrededor la nieve cubría cada milímetro de suelo. También habían unos pocos cristales de hielo en las ramas, y pequeños conejitos blancos corrían cada tanto tiempo, dándole un aspecto de bosque encantado de invierno. Era verdaderamente precioso, hasta que fue estropeado por ciertos _arruinalotodo_.

... O mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Miren, chicos, parece que encontré un troll apestoso tirado en la nieve -dijo el rubio arrastrando las sílabas al hablar-. No, esperen, es Granger. Eso sería un insulto para los pobres trolls.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada tan fría como el ambiente que la envolvía.

-¿Qué quieres, hurón? -dijo la chica en tono desafiante.

-No deberías hablarle así a un superior -dijo Draco vanidosamente-. Tus amiguitos, el cuatro ojos de Potter y el pelagatos Weasley no están aquí para defenderte.

-¿Ah, sí? -se burló Hermione-. No los necesito para protegerme. Puedo cuidarme yo solita. Eres tú el que tiene miedo, ¿o me equivoco, Malfoy?

-¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta!

-Más te vale, porque no creo que tus amigotes sean de mucha ayuda.

Malfoy giró a verlos. Crabbe se rascaba una oreja ensimismado, mientras que Goyle utilizaba toda su concentración para picarse la nariz.

-¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan al colegio! -ordenó Draco molesto y podría decirse que avergonzado. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que Hermione tuvo razón esta vez.

Los chicos no vacilaron y se fueron. Seguramente se morían de ganas de ir a comer algo delicioso y calentito.

-Ellos ya no son un problema -dijo Malfoy con voz de superioridad.

-Te felicito, por primera vez haz hecho algo productivo -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Cállate, Granger -espetó el rubio.

-¡Ja! No soy tan estúpida como para obedecerle a un idiota como tú.

Malfoy se acercó un poco, con actitud desafiante.

-Repítelo -retó él.

-Idiota... Idiota, ¡IDIOTA! -repitió ella molesta, pero en realidad lo que quería era reírse.

-No tienes derecho de hablarme así, miserable sangre sucia inmunda -gruñó el rubio, con la ira reflejada en sus ojazos grises.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -ahora era el turno de Hermione para enojarse.

-Dije que eres una miserable sangre su...

¡PUM!

Un puñetazo de la Granger fue suficiente para hacer chillar al Malfoy. Ya lo había hecho antes, y no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez.

Draco cayó al suelo nevado, cubriendo su nariz con ambas manos. Miró hacia arriba, y pudo ver a Hermione, ahora de pie, con el puño en alto, desafiándolo a levantarse de nuevo.

-¿Demasiado para ti, niño mimado? -Hermione habló como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé-. ¿Eres muy delicado como para ser vencido por una chica? ¿O es que temes arruinar tu rostro de huroncito?

-Ahora sí sabrás...

Malfoy se levantó rápidamente, sacando su varita con gran agilidad. Pero Hermione también fue veloz y lo imitó. Ahora estaban con sus varitas colocadas en el cuello del oponente. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, sólo se lanzaban miradas asesinas, sin decir ni una palabra. En realidad, la escena recordaba a dos gatos a punto de luchar que arquean sus lomos y se erizan, pero no hacen más que mirarse, como si con eso pudieran hacer polvo al enemigo. Inútil, a menos que sepas controlar la piroquinesis...

Pero... Bien, son magos, y cabe resaltar que uno es un "sangre limpia" que no permitirá que nadie le levante la voz, y la otra es una ingeniosa chica de baja categoría en cuanto a pureza de sangre, pero dispuesta a defenderse con uñas y dientes a toda costa. Así que sí, ¡hay motivo para preocuparse!

-_No me importa si voy a Azkaban, voy a lanzarle un crucio a esta mugrosa _-pensó Malfoy.

-_Este chico merece una lección, veremos qué pasa si su bonito cabello está envuelto en llamas _-pensó Hermione.

Y finalmente hablaron:

-No me provoques, Granger.

-Ten cuidado, Malfoy.

-Sangre sucia asquerosa.

-Estúpido hurón mimado.

-Te lo advertí. ¡Cruci...!

-¡Incend...!

Afortunadamente, la pelea nunca se dio gracias a una gran cantidad de nieve que cayó sobre sus cabezas, y misteriosamente, una dulce vocecita que musitó un tierno "hey".

Ambos magos se miraron confundidos, quitándose la nieve de los hombros y eventualmente mirando hacia arriba. Lograron divisar la figura de una pequeña chica, vestida en ropas para nieve de colores extravagantes. Tenía el cabello de color rubio y su piel era muy blanca. Además, con sus manitas tiraba salvajemente de una pequeña hoja que se oponía a ser arrancada de la rama en la que estaba. Tanto movimiento fue lo que hizo que la nieve cayese.

-¿Qué está haciendo Lunática? -inquirió Draco con su despectivo tono de voz.

-¡Luna, baja de ese árbol! -ordenó Hermione.

-¡Huyan, huyan! -les advirtió Luna Lovegood con preocupación-. ¡Corran mientras puedan, yo los distraigo mientras ustedes se salvan!

-¿De qué estás hablando, loca? -preguntó Malfoy cada vez más molesto.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! -exclamó Luna de forma dramática-. ¡Corran, sálvense, hu...!

Pero la niña se agitaba con tanta fuerza que inevitablemente se resbaló de la rama. Por suerte, Hermione estaba allí.

-¡Levicorpus! -chilló la hábil maga, apuntando su varita hacia la chica, quien quedó suspendida en el aire, como si la sujetaran por un pie.

-¡Guau, gracias, Hermione! -dijo Luna asombrada-. ¿De dónde sacaste este hechizo?

-Pues... Es algo... Difícil de explicar -admitió Hermione mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rosa. No le apetecía contarle lo del libro de Harry. Sí, Hermione era tan orgullosa que ni ella misma se creía que hubiera estado mirando el libro cuando "El Elegido" no estaba mirando. Sin embargo, fue de gran utilidad.

-Pues bien, ¿nos dirás de qué nos advertías? -gruñó Malfoy. Sí, seguía ahí, algo que casi se le olvidaba a la Gryffindor.

-¡Oh, d-de... D-D-De... Eso! -gritó Luna, señalando algo sobre sus cabezas.

Draco y Hermione levantaron la vista hacia la cosa que la niña intentaba arrancar, la _cosa_ que los amenazaba de una manera un tanto... Extraña...

Pero por muy raro que parezca, la excéntrica Luna Lovegood no era la única que le temía al muérdago.

-¡Eeehhhh! -exclamaron ambos jóvenes, alejándose el uno del otro, manteniéndose a salvo, lejos de esa espeluznante planta.

Y con ese salto, Hermione dejó caer a la chica, pero esta sólo estaba a unos treinta centímetros del suelo, por lo que no se hizo mucho daño.

-Bien hecho -los felicitó Luna incorporándose en la nieve-. Por lo que veo, en Hogwarts les enseñan buenas medidas de protección.

-No entiendo -dijo Hermione, algo molesta por el hecho de no entender algo-. ¿De qué debemos protegernos?

Luna esbozó una sonrisita de esas que sólo ella sabía dedicar, y mientras la miraba con ojitos inocentes, susurró:

-De los nargles, claro.

Malfoy, quien estaba algo ausente de la "conversación", se permitió preguntar:

-¿Y qué rayos son los nargles?

-Son muy peligrosos, te lo aseguro -contestó Luna abriendo sus ojos plateados.

-El único peligro que hay aquí es el de casi besar a Malfoy bajo el muérdago -masculló Hermione cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué dijis...? -Iba a comenzar el rubio, sino hubiera sido por la extraña Lovegood que se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡No, no vayan a discutir de nuevo! -dijo Luna notablemente preocupada-. ¡Esa es una de las cosas que los atrae!

-¿A qué? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡A los nargles!

-¡Bah, ya me cansé de esto! -se quejó Malfoy-. No me quedaré como un tonto aquí escuchando a un par de idiotas toda la mañana!

-¡Ni yo aguantando los berrinches de un hurón mimado! -dijo Hermione molesta.

Ambos chicos se dieron media vuelta para marcharse. ¡Qué drama! No era la primera vez que Lunática Lovegood era motivo para sus peleas. ¡Pero es que era tan estresante! Siempre diciendo locuras, hablando puras disparates sin sentido, sobre torposoplos, dormir con zapatos o... ¡Nargles! Sinceramente, esa niña necesitaba de un psiquiatra, ¡no paraba de decir estupideces!

-Lástima que haya muérdago por todos lados -se lamentó Luna-. Tanto poder desperdiciado -bajó la voz para que no la oyeran-. Menos mal que nadie sabe que con los nargles se puede desatar la peor guerra del mundo mágico, o calmar la peor guerra del mundo mágico.

Sí, estupideces como esa... ¿Eh? Momento, ¿dijo algo sobre desatar guerras o establecer la paz?

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Luna no sabía disimular. Lo había oído completamente. ¿Acaso los nargles tenían poderes ocultos? Eso significa... Sí ella pudiera capturar uno... Para dárselo a Harry, o a Dumbledore, o a la Orden... ¡Eso podría detener a Voldemort de una vez por todas! ¡Bingo! La Lovegood no estaba tan loca como se veía.

Sin embargo, Draco también pudo oír a Luna, y sus intenciones no eran para nada inocentes. ¿Había oído bien? ¡Los nargles podían ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su cometido! Sólo necesitaba arrebatarle uno a la rarita, y entregarlo a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡Potter no tendría oportunidad! Podía ver acercarse una era en la que los mortífagos finalmente saldrían a la luz, a derramar sangre, a vengar la muerte de seres queridos, y a pasear nuevamente con sus niños mientras felizmente sonríen a sus amigos!... De acuerdo, eso último no, ¡pero serían invencibles!

Planes hechos, palabras bien pensadas, varitas en mano, Draco y Hermione volvieron al lugar donde Luna seguía mirando a la ramita de muérdago con aire soñador, casi ausente. Para sorpresa de ellas, Draco fue el primero en hablar:

-Así que... ¿Los nargles son muy poderosos?

Luna lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Eh... Sí, lo son.

-¿Tienen... alguna habilidad especial? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisita.

-S-Sí... Pueden meterse temporalmente en tu cerebro, haciendo que tu adversario se atonte unos momentos, dándote el tiempo de... No sé, atacarlo o hacerle cosquillas o algo...

-¿En serio? Interesante, ¿qué más? -inquirió Malfoy intentando sonar amable.

-Se... Se roban tus cosas... Y... Te pueden hacer actuar raro... Como un hechizo imperius... Y otras cosas, según lo quiera quien lo posea...

-¡Oooohhh, eso es genial! -dijo Hermione, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida-. ¿Y qué rango de poder tienen? Es decir, dijiste que pueden causar guerras o establecer paz.

-Bueno... Son... Poderosos... Pueden derrotar o fortalecer a grandes magos...

-¿Y a qué grandes magos te refieres? ¿Qué tanto poder deben tener? -preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa siniestra, asustando a la niña.

-D-Deben ser... tan poderosos como... El profesor Dumbledore... O Harry... O... Quien-ustedes-saben...

-¡Bien! Una última pregunta, Lunita -dijo Hermione de forma interesada-. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir un nargle?

-Ehhh... Eso es sencillo... Los nargles vuelan por el aire... Y en ciertas situaciones se meten en la mente de las personas... Pero la forma más fácil es mediante el muérdago... Ellos adoran el muérdago...

Entonces, ambos magos (Hermione y Draco) reaccionaron. ¿En qué pensaban? Hermione nunca se vería a ella sosteniendo muérdago sobre la cabeza de Harry. ¡Él lo malinterpretaría! Y Draco. ¡Qué pensaría el Señor Tenebroso! Seguramente le arrojaría un Avada Kedavra.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! -se quejó Hermione dando un pisotón-. ¿No hay otra forma?

Luna se quedó pensativa, jugando con su cabello, hasta que dijo:

-Yo... Yo tengo uno... Puedo... Dárselo si quieren.

Los ojos de ambos magos brillaron ante la mención, pero...

-Sólo con una condición.

Ahora sí, Luna estaba mostrando algo de sentido común, y no les agradaba.

-Me iré de viaje a visitar mi familia durante dos semanas, y volveré el día de Navidad. En ese tiempo, quiero que investiguen qué es un nargle, ya que poseer uno es de gran responsabilidad y riesgo. El que tenga el concepto más acertado, y confío en que será Hermione -Draco bufó-, será el ganador y le daré el valioso nargle. ¿Les parece?

Era algo extraño, pero la oportunida de hacer realidad sus cometidos -buenos o malos-, no se les presentaría de otra forma.

-Trato hecho -dijeron al unísono.

-Bien -dijo Luna-. Debo preparar mi maleta y revisar que no queden criaturas en mis calcetines. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Dicho esto, la pequeña y extraña Luna desapareció de su vista. No podía ser más raro. Realmente, sea quien obtuviera el nargle, Harry Potter o Lord Voldemort, le debía una a su fiel combatiente.

Los chicos se miraron. Los ojos grises de Draco reflejaban superioridad, frialdad, pero aún así algo de determinación. Un chico con un corazón de piedra, vanidoso y sangre fría, pero sin embargo, lleno de astucia. Algo de temor podía notarse en su mirar.

_-Es como si temiera fallarle a los suyos... Como un pequeño niño que quiere demostrar a toda costa su fuerza _-Hermione sacudió rápidamente sus pensamientos.

En cambio, los ojos color café de la Granger ardían de deseos de triunfar. Inteligencia, ingenio, gran habilidad mental se escondía tras esos soles encendidos. Valentía, fortaleza, sagacidad, nunca podría lograr encontrar una pizca de debilidad en ese mirar. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Draco no pudo sostener la mirada con alguien como ella.

_-¿Qué te pasa? Eres un Malfoy. ¡Tienes la mejor sangre! No puedes sentirte intimidado ante una sangre sucia como esta _-la mente de Draco le jugaba una broma pesada.

No. Ningún Malfoy debe humillarse así.

-Prepárate, sangre sucia, tu tormento está por llegar -dicho esto, le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Hermione y se fue directo al castillo.

-Pues bien, huroncito, tu reino del terror está por terminar -susurró la chica, entrecerrando los ojos de manera astuta.

Lo que ninguno pudo notar, fue que ese momento en que se miraron, cuando lograron analizar a sus oponentes, algo nuevo se desató. Como una cadena, algo fluyó en ese ambiente, algo que no podía ser notado sin ayuda de un experto en rarezas, algo que no puede ser analizado con lógica, ni siquiera con magia, sólo una mente maestra, excéntrica e inocente podría darse cuenta de ello...

... Y es que ellos no notaron que Luna nunca dejó de observarlos entre los arbustos...

-Esta lucha será muy pareja... Será casi imposible decidir... El chico es astuto y la chica inteligente... La guerra o la paz de sus mentes está en juego, más que la guerra o la paz de este mundo...

* * *

**Bien, con tres mil y tantas palabras, creo que me excedí, pero... ¡Pienso en grande! XD.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren pueden dejarme algún review con sugerencias o felicitaciones ;) y no se preocupen por los siguientes capítulos, me tomaré unas vacaciones, por lo tanto tendré tiempo para inspirarme.**

**¡Nos leemos luego, bye!**


	2. Buscando lo que no existe

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero me quité las telarañas, he aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Hora de leer!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro, ¿ok? xD**

**Negrita: algunos títulos y mis discursos ;D**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos, palabras clave (cuenta como sarcasmo)._

Normal: las historia.

**Bien, ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Buscando lo que no existe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***P.O.V Draco***

Qué fastidio. Lo que tengo que hacer para servir a Lord Voldemort. Digo, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Estoy en la biblioteca ¡en vacaciones! ¿Y haciendo qué? Buscando un estúpido nargle. Ni siquiera sé que son esas cosas, pero la loca dijo que pueden desatar la peor guerra de todas, así que necesito uno. Pero ¡qué diría mi padre si me viera en esta situación! Buscando algo que no existe, sí, claro. No puede ser más lógico.

Miro y miro en las estanterías y no consigo nada. ¡Si tan sólo la señora Pince estuviera aquí! Se me facilitaría la búsqueda de material. Pero no. La vieja tenía que ir y partirse una pierna, para luego caer en una fosa de escregutos, y ahora está de reposo en San Mungo. ¡Qué egoísta es! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que hay un chico guapo sangre limpia que necesita ayuda urgente? Ella sólo piensa en sí misma y en su reposo... Narcisista.

Bueno, ahora creo que quejarme mentalmente no resolverá nada. Bien, mejor comienzo a buscar a profundidad. ¿_Criaturas mágicas_? No, este libro ya lo he leído. ¿_El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_? Mmmmmm, no creo que los nargles sean salvajes. _¿__Hadas, duendes y chupacabras_? ¡Ja, por favor! No tengo cinco años.

¿Qué sucede? En ninguno de estos libros hay nada que me ayude. Qué trampa tan cruel me ha puesto Luna. ¡Tales nargles NO existen! ¿Me oyen? No existen y ya.

Me levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y camino por las estanterías. Hace ya tres días desde que Lunática partió y yo he estado buscando información como loco. No es posible que un Malfoy tan honorable como yo se haya dejado meter tales cosas en la cabeza. ¿Nargles? Por favor, todo eso es falso. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

De pronto me detuve en seco... Lord Voldemort dijo que, si no cumplía con mi cometido, me mataría, y también a mi familia. Para ser franco, no me considero capaz de matar a alguien, pero tampoco quiero morir, así que... Si logro conseguir esos supuestos nargles, quizás el Señor Tenebroso me deje en libertad. Un plan raro, ¿no? Pero es mi única escapatoria... Aprecio mi vida, y no quiero perderla, ni a mis padres... Aunque no lo demuestre, yo haría cualquier cosa por ellos, aún si eso incluye convertirme en la marioneta de Luna Lovegood.

.

.

.

.

.

***P.O.V Hermione***

¡Qué ilógico! ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Qué situación tan irreal! No me molesta leer en vacaciones, ¡pero investigar sobre nargles, esto hará que me vuelva tan loca como Luna. Jamás pensé que yo, Hermione Granger, me vería involucrada voluntariamente en esto. Espero que esos estúpidos nargles existan en serio, sino, ¡mataré a Luna, a Draco, y más atrás a Voldemort y a Harry! ¡Tonto Harry, me debes una bien merecida! ¡No soy tu secretaria personal!

En las estanterías no hay nada, quizás si la señora Pince estuviera aquí podría ayudarme, pero está de reposo... Pobrecita. Pero aún así, ¿qué acaso nadie sabe que hay quienes leen en vacaciones? ¡El colegio debería hacerse cargo de esto! ¡Y más cuando hay una genio buscando información sobre nargles! Mmmm... Eso no sonó muy propio de mí. ¡Ahhhhh, voy a enloquecer por culpa de esa rarita lunática!

Ufffff, compostura, compostura... Ya. A ver qué tenemos aquí. No, no y no. Estos libros no me sirven, debo buscar algo más práctico. Vamos, Hermione, piensa. Eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, puedes enfrentar lo que sea, cuando sea y donde sea, y unos nargles no son problema para ti. Creo que si esas cosas existieran, Luna sería una genio en criptozoología, je, je.

Momento... ¿Desde cuando me importan estas locuras? ¡Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza!

De un salto me levanto de la silla y cargo la mayor cantidad de libros que puedo (unos veinte y tantos) y me dirijo a dejarlos en su lugar. No me sirvieron de nada, pero quizás a Malfoy le guste jugar al científico con ellos, por supuesto que no encontrará nada útil allí, después de todo, parece que esas criaturas o cosas que son los nargles no existen.

Pero antes de abandonar la biblioteca, pienso... Tal vez esos nargles sean la respuesta a todo, una fuente de poder que ayude a Harry con su lucha. Al fin y al cabo, él ha sido bastante protector conmigo, y de alguna forma debo devolverle el favor. Sé que suena loco, pero no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Y quizás así Ron vuelva a hablarme, si demuestro que soy valiente y perseverante, volveremos a ser amigos y será como si nada hubiera pasado. Así que no me rendiré, ¡por nuestra amistad y por el Mundo Mágico!

.

.

***Fin P.O.V***

**Relato normal**

.

.

.

.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando ambos jóvenes habían decidido tomar un descanso e ir a almorzar. El colegio estaba casi desierto, a excepción de algunos niños que deambulaban por allí.

Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor, con paso orgulloso y elegante, como era común en él. Empujó a un niño, gritó a tres y pisó a varios, pensando que quizás así olvidaría todo el embrollo que era su mente.

Hermione se dirigía al Gran Comedor, su caminar majestuoso pero delicado, digno de una princesa. Había dejado todos los libros en la biblioteca, por lo que varios se sorprendieron al verla sin la nariz metida entre las páginas de esas obras.

Draco colocó su mano en la puerta para abrirla...

Hermione hizo lo mismo...

Y...

Tres... Dos... Uno...

-¡Idiota!

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Hurón!

-¡Sangre sucia!

¿Alguna vez has oído que cuando tocas algo caliente, el cuerpo sólo necesita menos de un segundo para retirarse del peligro? Pues algo así sucedió con los chicos. Ambos venían tan sumidos en pensamientos incoherentes, que no notaron la presencia del otro, sino hasta que sus manos se rozaron ligeramente en una breve fracción de segundo. Y como cuando se toca una vela, se separaron varios metros del _peligro._

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Malfoy molesto.

-No eres el único que come, huroncito -dijo Hermione con una sonrisita irónica.

-No estoy de humor para bromitas, así que adiós -con esto, Malfoy se adentró en el comedor.

Hermione bufó y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, completamente sola.

Draco la imitó, sólo que a la mesa de Slytherin.

-_Mírenlo, tan insolente y orgulloso como siempre_ -pensó Hermione-. _Pronto voy a darle una pequeña lección de modales._

_-Mírenla, vanidosa y aún así torpe _-pensó Malfoy-. _Se hace la fuerte pero es más llorona que Myrtle._

Tras lanzarse una mirada asesina, los dos comenzaron a almorzar.

Mientras degustaba su arroz dorado, Hermione continuaba pensando en el momento en el que tocó a Malfoy. Se sintió raro... Como un choque eléctrico que la hizo estremecer... Pero quizás se debía a que eran enemigos, después de todo, ¿no le hervía la sangre con tan sólo escuchar la voz del hurón?

Masticando su ensalada, Draco tenía pensamientos similares. ¿Qué había sido eso? Al sentirlo se alejó instintivamente, ¿estaba bien si un honorable Malfoy hacía eso? ¡Claro que no! Sólo fue un reflejo, nada más. Sólo eso, un ridículo acto reflejo.

El ensimismamiento de ambos se desvaneció al ver entrar una gran lechuza. Esta era bastante extraña. De lejos se veía gris, luego cambiaba a negro, luego al blanco... Al azul... Al rosa... ¿Al verde? ¿De quién era esa cosa tan rara?

El animal dejó caer una carta en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo frente a Hermione. Luego cruzó el comedor el depositó otra en el plato de Malfoy. La lechuza, feliz de la vida, dio unos chillidos y se fue volando alegremente.

Confundida, Hermione abrió la carta, al tiempo que Malfoy hacía lo mismo con la suya. En ambas cartas, la letra era desigual y colorida.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo buscando en la biblioteca. Pero lamento decirte que eso no funcionará. Los nargles son tan raros que sólo puedes confiar en lo que dicen de ellos. Por lo tanto, pregúntale a alguien sobre ellos, a tus amigos y profesores. Sé que ellos te darán las respuestas correctas, y si te confundes, no te preocupes, recuerda que nadie está totalmente cuerdo como para callarse, ni nadie está suficientemente loco como para hablar. Vivimos en un mundo de maravillas, y la ciencia no lo sabe todo. Sé que leyendo esto te confundirás, pero confía en mí, no estoy tan loca como creen._

_Con amor,_

_Luna._

Hermione no supo que pensar en ese momento. Ese escrito parecía un poema, y no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Bueno, por lo menos sabía de quién era la lechuza.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco comenzó a leer.

_Querido Draco..._

Y decía exactamente lo mismo que en la carta de su enemiga. Por supuesto que Malfoy quedó confundido, pero su reacción fue hecharse a reír.

Por supuesto, ambos creían que Luna estaba loca, pero no sabían que tenía una mínima pizca de cordura.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de los Lovegood, Xenophilius le servía un delicioso té a su hija. La niña lo tomó agradecida y lo probó mientras observaba por la ventana, percatándose de la gran lechuza colorida que se acercaba a toda velocidad. El ave se colocó en el brazo del mueble y dio un tierno chillido.

Luna sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, al tiempo que le decía:

-No te preocupes, Rainbow... Quien ríe de último, ríe mejor.

El padre de la niña giró la cabeza y la miró unos segundos, para después girarse y seguir escribiendo para la revista _El Quisquilloso_. Xenophilius podía estar demente y todo, pero debía admitir que, en ocasiones, su hija le causaba escalofríos.

Es que, después de todo, era una Lovegood, ¿quién la podía culpar de lo que se avecinaba?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Sinceramente, a mí no me convenció del todo, pero es una historia abstracta (como Wonderland xD yay!) así que si les parece raro, es porque ese es mi plan, confíen en mí ;) ¿Opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas? ¡Mi bandeja de mensajes está abierta a todo público! Y también se aceptan reviews para esta historia :3**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**"¿Qué hará Luna? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Tendrán el valor de preguntarle a Snape que opina sobre los nargles?**

**-¿Por qué actúa tan... Tranquilo, señor?**

**-No lo sé... quizás sean los nargles...**

**¿Escuhó bien?"**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, y gracias a:**

**adrmil: Me gusta que te haya gustado este fic :) gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este también.**

**Mery Malfoy Black: ¡Hola! Aquí esta otro capítulo, la espera fue larga, pero ya me acostumbraré a subir más seguido.**

**¡Nos vemos dentro de tres meses!**

**Naaaa, es chiste, nos leemos pronto, cuídense, besitos ;D**


End file.
